Resfriado
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Una insólita mañana, Byakuya llega tarde a las oficinas de la sexta división. [Renji & Byakuya]


**Fic del 2007**

Un oneshot muy pequeño que se me antojaba como inicio de multichapter pero al final me ganó la flojera XD

* * *

**Resfriado**

Renji estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la sede de la división seis, rápido y no tan silencioso, mientras arreglaba su coleta y echaba habladas entre dientes dedicadas al imbécil de Ikkaku por convencerlo de salir ayer por la noche y acabar totalmente ebrio. Había sido el cumpleaños del aludido así que Renji en realidad accedió casi de inmediato. Se divirtió, pasó un buen rato con todos sus amigos y probablemente dijo e hizo un montón de cosas idiotas que no era capaz de recordar claramente en estos momentos.

Todo eso hubiera estado muy bien, hasta que accidentalmente se quedó dormido esta mañana.

De hecho, no había sido más que diez minutos de retraso, pero en la división de Kuchiki Byakuya algo como tal representaba una falta importante. Realmente malo. Lo peor era que el capitán no haría otra cosa más que mirarlo fijamente durante unos segundos, como si fuera el más insignificante entre todos los seres vivos y muertos. No podría haber un castigo más eficiente, pensó Renji.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la oficina principal, tomó un par de respiraciones pesadas, gruñó en respuesta al alegre "¡Buenos días, Renji-san!" de Rikichi, y reanudó su avance. Ahora caminaba tranquilamente (creyendo que Byakuya al menos apreciaría que mostrase un poco de compostura) en dirección a la puerta de la oficina del capitán. Llamó una vez, la abrió y entró. Dos segundos más tarde, estaba de nuevo frente al pequeño escritorio de Rikichi.

—Hey Rikichi, ¿dónde está el capitán? ¿Tomó una misión?

—No, me temo que no ha llegado todavía. —El muchacho lucía positivamente preocupado. Renji imitó su gesto y se quedó inmóvil, completamente sorprendido. No se le ocurría ninguna explicación posible para este evento inesperado. Ni una sola vez desde que Renji se unió a la sexta división había atestiguado a Kuchiki Byakuya llegar tarde un segundo, ni al trabajo ni a cualquier parte.

—Buenos días, capitán Kuchiki —Rikichi dijo al levantarse de repente. Renji se dio la vuelta y vio al pelinegro pasando por allí. Tragó saliva. Era difícil de explicar, no había nada malo a primera vista en la imagen perfecta que el capitán siempre constituía: las ropas impolutas, el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado, la postura confiada, y la mirada superior dirigida hacia nadie...

Pero había algo incorrecto. Algo que hacía a Kuchiki Byakuya diferente de lo habitual, algo de lo que nadie podía darse cuenta, excepto Abarai Renji.

Renji rápidamente cogió un archivo aleatorio del escritorio de Rikichi y siguió Byakuya a su oficina.

—¿Está todo bien, capitán? —preguntó una vez que estaban dentro. Byakuya, ya sentado detrás de su escritorio, sólo asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano derecha hacia Renji. El vicecapitán dio un par de pasos hacia delante y entregó el archivo.

Byakuya abrió la carpeta, simuló a leer un poco y se la devolvió a Renji.

—Encárgate de esto.

—Enseguida. —Y a pesar de que era evidente que había sido despedido, Renji esperó allí, completamente distraído. Podía jurar que la voz del capitán no cargaba la misma sonoridad de siempre, se escuchaba un poco nasal... ¿Y de qué se trataba esto de dejarle todo el trabajo? Byakuya normalmente se encargaba de los trámites administrativos personalmente.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —Byakuya preguntó, ligeramente irritado, sacando a Renji de sus cavilaciones.

—Eh... no. Le traeré esto de vuelta cuando haya terminado. —Hizo una rápida reverencia y salió de allí.

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, le pareció oír un estornudo. Entendió lo que sucedía y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

Así que el capitán tenía un resfriado. En realidad no era algo para andar sonriendo; Byakuya estaba evidentemente cansado y de mal humor, pero el hecho de que la razón de ello fuera una enfermedad, era una cosa excepcional. A Renji le pareció, de cierta forma, entrañable. Es que había tan pocas oportunidades de observar a Kuchiki Byakuya en un estado vulnerable como cualquier persona normal…

Renji suspiró, se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, pensando en lo absurdo que resultaba que incluso en Seireitei pudieran enfermarse y ser heridos. Por suerte, era un día lento y para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo ya había atendido casi todos los pendientes. Tal vez podría tomar un par de horas libres y encontrar un lugar donde dormir; traía una resaca encima, después de todo.

Antes de marcharse, se detuvo junto a la oficina de Byakuya para entregar los informes terminados.

—Cap- —Renji cerró la boca. Ahí estaba Byakuya, sentado en su silla, donde Renji lo había dejado hace horas, pero ahora con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante y los ojos cerrados.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego se acercó al durmiente shinigami. Ahora bien, esto era una oportunidad de esas que ocurrían sólo una vez en la vida, y él no la iba a dejar pasar.

Por el momento, no importaba lo inapropiado que se estuviera comportando. Porque a Byakuya ciertamente no le gustaría tener a Renji de pie a su lado y mirándolo con asombro mientras él dormía tan ignorante, y mucho menos tener a Renji _jugando_ con uno de los mechones de pelo que le cruzaban por la frente; todo mientras portaba una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Cuando Byakuya se despertó de repente, Renji no se rindió al pánico. Midió de inmediato el ritmo y profundidad de su próximo respiro. Había consentido este escenario en su cabeza y, así como así, Byakuya simplemente lo miró en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda estaba demasiado avergonzado por haber sido descubierto durmiendo como para preguntarle a Renji por qué estaba tan cerca, por qué lo estaba tocando, por qué sonreía, por qué estaba aquí y no trabajando, o cualquier otra cosa que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Renji conocía a su capitán bastante bien, por lo que decidió no empujar los límites de su paciencia, por más tentador que resultara intentar un poco más, incluso a riesgo de una lluvia de pétalos cortantes o, aun mejor, contagiarse del virus. Por ese _más_ que le rondaba la cabeza mientras contemplaba sin disimulo los labios fruncidos de su capitán, valdría la pena.

La mirada de Byakuya se afiló y Renji elevó la comisura de sus labios en un tic. Le tomó dos segundos imponer distancia entre ellos y llegar a la puerta.

—Debería irse a casa y descansar, capitán. Yo me ocuparé de las cosas por aquí —sugirió con una sonrisa conocedora, antes de salir.

~.~


End file.
